Mengejar Cinta ke Masa Depan
by Hikasya
Summary: Hanabi yang datang dari masa depan hanya untuk menemui pasangan yang dijodohkan dengannya melalui sistem perjodohan komputer. Mempertemukan dirinya dengan Naruto, laki-laki yang berasal dari tahun 2015. Hal ini mendekatkan mereka pada rasa yang namanya cinta secara tiba-tiba. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic untuk Blu Kira. One shoot langsung tamat.


**2099 YEAR, KONOHA CITY, 19.00 P.M**

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Sebuah suara terdengar di salah satu gedung berdesain futuristik. Sebuah suara yang ditimbulkan oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek model bob dan bermata lavender. Ia sedang berada di dalam sebuah mobil berbentuk kapsul. Mobil yang merupakan mesin waktu.

"Pasti ada yang salah. Komputer perjodohan itu pasti salah. Masa aku mendapatkan kecocokan pasangan sebanyak 90 % ? Seharusnya 100 % !" sembur gadis itu sambil mengetik layar proyektor keyboard pada dashboard mesin waktu."Aku harus pergi ke masa depan untuk memastikannya."

Tiba-tiba muncul dua petugas yang menjaga mesin waktu itu. Bersamaan gadis itu menghidupkan mesin waktu.

PIP!

"HEI, NONA! BAHAYA! JANGAN KENDARAI MESIN WAKTU ITU!" seru dua petugas berpakaian aneh itu.

Namun, terlambat.

Muncul lubang hitam yang berputar-putar di depan mesin waktu. Mesin waktu yang dikendarai oleh gadis itu langsung tersedot masuk ke dalam lubang hitam itu.

WHUIIIIING!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TITLE: MENGEJAR CINTA KE MASA DEPAN**

 **AUTHOR: HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **PAIRING : NARUTO X HANABI**

 **RATING: T**

 **GENRE: ROMANCE/SCI-FI**

 **MAIN CHARACTER:**

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO: seorang siswa kelas tiga SMA. Umur 18 tahun. Bercita-cita menjadi seorang ilmuwan.**

 **HYUGA HANABI: seorang gadis cerdas yang pandai mengendarai mesin waktu. Siswa kelas satu SMA dan berumur 16 tahun. Anak dari pengusaha yang memimpin perusahaan Hyuga Corp. yang memproduksi mesin waktu berbentuk mobil kapsul di tahun 2099.**

 **JIRAIYA: kakek angkat Naruto. Ia mengadopsi Naruto sejak berumur 2 tahun. Ia seorang ilmuwan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Versi lain dari fic "Penjaga Hati Dari Masa Depan". Versi cerita scifi untuk pairing Naruto x Hanabi.**

 **Fic request untuk BLU KIRA**

 **MULAI DIBUAT PADA HARI KAMIS, 23 JULI 2015**

 **One shoot langsung tamat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MENGEJAR CINTA KE MASA DEPAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2015 YEAR, KONOHA CITY, 14.30 P.M**

Di ujung jalan yang sepi di antara perumahan warga di kedua sisinya. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik sedang melambaikan tangannya pada temannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi di sekolah besok, Teme!" seru laki-laki itu.

"Hn!" balas laki-laki berambut raven singkat. Ia cuma mengangkat tangannya dan berjalan santai ke arah kanan. Membuat si rambut pirang sweatdrop di tempat.

"Dasar, Teme! Dia dingin sekali seperti es."

Lantas si rambut pirang melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia berjalan ke arah kiri.

Tiba-tiba, muncul putaran lubang hitam dari arah langit. Si rambut pirang heran dan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak ketika melihat lubang hitam tersebut.

"Hm, apa itu?"

Dari dalam lubang hitam tersebut, muncul sebuah mobil kapsul.

DOOONG!

Laki-laki itu terjungkal jatuh saking kagetnya. Karena mobil kapsul itu mendarat di dekat laki-laki tadi.

Klap!

Pintu mobil terbuka. Muncul di baliknya, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek model bob dan bermata lavender. Ia senang karena sudah tiba di masa depan.

"Wuuaah, akhirnya sampai juga di masa depan!" ujarnya sambil mengepalkan satu tangan di udara.

Si laki-laki berambut pirang tadi masih terduduk di tanah. Ia heran, bingung plus syok dengan apa yang terjadi.

"A-apa yang terjadi sih? Kenapa ada mobil aneh jatuh dari langit?" gumam laki-laki itu masih syok.

"Eh?" si gadis menyadari keberadaan orang asing itu.

Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Lho, abad ke-22? Kenapa desain pakaiannya masih kuno begini?"

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya.

'Abad 22? Apa orang ini sudah gila?' batin laki-laki itu sweatdrop.

Gadis itu terus memperhatikannya dengan aneh. Membuat laki-laki itu merasa kesal dibuatnya karena diperhatikan seperti buronan begitu.

"HEI, JUSTRU PENAMPILANMU YANG ANEH SEPERTI MAKHLUK LUAR ANGKASA BEGITU!" seru laki-laki itu sambil bangkit berdiri."INI MASIH ABAD 21, TAHU! KAMU BILANG SEKARANG ABAD 22. APA KAMU SUDAH GILA, HAH?"

Giliran gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Kamu bilang ini masih abad 21. Memangnya sekarang tahun berapa ya?"

Laki-laki itu sweatdrop lagi.

'Apa? Masa dia tidak tahu ini tahun berapa? Memang orang ini tidak waras,' gumam laki-laki itu menjadi sewot.

Laki-laki itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"SEKARANG TAHUN 2015!"

Gadis itu terperanjat di tempat.

"A-AAPAA?"

Hyuuung!

Gadis itu merasa lemas. Ia merasa bodoh sendiri.

"Kenapa aku bisa salah masukkan data ya?" lantas gadis itu langsung masuk lagi ke dalam mobil itu."Harus balik lagi ke tahun 2099."

Saat ia akan menghidupkan kembali mesin waktu itu. Mesin waktu itu tidak berfungsi sama sekali. Gadis itu heran.

"Lho, kenapa tidak berfungsi?"

Ia melihat ke arah layar dashboard pada mesin waktu.

Seketika itu juga, kedua matanya terbelalak keluar.

"HAAAAH? ENERGINYA HABIS?"

Laki-laki tadi heran dan memutuskan menghampiri mesin waktu itu. Si gadis yang berada di dalam mesin waktu itu, menjadi syok karena kejadian ini.

"Kalau energinya habis, berarti mesin waktunya tidak bisa hidup. Jadi, aku tidak bisa pulang ke masa depan dong," gadis itu terpaku di tempat.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Laki-laki berambut pirang mengetuk kaca mesin waktu itu.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah laki-laki berambut pirang. Seketika kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks ... HUWAAAA!

Gadis itu menangis histeris. Laki-laki itu kaget mendengarnya.

"HEI, SEBENARNYA ADA APA INI?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2015 YEAR, KONOHA CITY, 15.35 P.M**

Di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua, berwarna kuning. Dengan dipagari tanaman bonsai yang dipangkas rapi. Memiliki halaman depan yang cukup luas. Tampak mobil kodok keluaran lama terparkir di paving block dekat garasi. Itulah rumah laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

Tampak si gadis berambut hitam, laki-laki berambut kuning dan pria tua berambut putih panjang diikat satu. Mereka duduk di sebuah sofa empuk di ruang tamu. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Jadi, namamu Hyuga Hanabi?" tanya pria tua itu.

"Iya, kek," jawab gadis yang bernama Hanabi itu.

"Aku adalah kakeknya Naruto. Jiraiya," ucap pria tua itu memegang puncak rambut laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto."Aku adalah seorang ilmuwan."

Hanabi kaget setengah mati.

"Ka-kakek adalah seorang ilmuwan."

"Ya, itu benar!" Jiraiya mengangguk bangga.

"Tapi, aku masih belum percaya kalau kamu datang dari masa depan. Apakah kamu membohongiku?" tanya Naruto sedang melipat tangan di dada.

Hanabi menjadi sewot.

"Sudah dari tadi kubilangkan, kalau aku ini memang datang dari tahun 2099. Aku tidak berbohong. Ini nyata lho."

"Habisnya aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang penjelajah waktu seperti kamu. Aku kira penjelajah waktu itu hanyalah hoax yang banyak beredar di internet. Ternyata kusaksikan sendiri bahwa orang yang datang dari masa depan itu benar-benar ada."

Hanabi menjadi sewot lagi melihat Naruto. Ia pun langsung mengeluarkan sebuah bola sebesar kelereng dari saku bajunya.

"Jika kamu tidak percaya kalau aku adalah orang masa depan, aku bisa membuktikannya."

Hanabi melemparkan bola itu tepat di depan Jiraiya dan Naruto.

PLOP!

Bola itu berubah bentuk menjadi mobil kapsul. Mesin waktu tadi mendarat di atas meja kaca yang terletak antara Hanabi dan dua orang itu.

BRUK! PRAAANG!

Pada akhirnya meja kaca itu hancur karena diinjak oleh mobil kapsul.

Jiraiya dan Naruto ternganga habis.

"Meja kacaku yang berharga?!" Jiraiya syok di tempat.

"HE-HEBAAAT!" seru Naruto kagum. Kedua matanya bersinar terang.

Hanabi memasang wajah datar. Ia sudah berdiri di belakang mobil tersebut.

"Bagaimana apa kalian masih tidak percaya kalau aku ini berasal dari masa depan?"

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Hanabi. Lalu ia memperhatikan keadaan mobil itu dengan seksama.

"Hm, aku percaya sekarang," kata Naruto memegang badan mobil tersebut."Jadi, mobil aneh ini adalah mesin waktu?"

Hanabi menatap Naruto.

"Ya, mesin waktu. Aku meminjamnya dari pusat pengawasan mesin waktu. Kebetulan mesin waktu ini merupakan produk yang dibuat oleh keluargaku. Tapi, ..." mendadak wajah Hanabi menjadi lesu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang ke masa depan karena energi mesin waktunya sudah habis."

"Oh, memangnya mesin waktu ini menggunakan energi apa?"

"Energi ion."

"Energi ion?"

"Iya."

"Oh, energi ion ya?" Jiraiya ikut ambil bagian dalam percakapan ini."Kebetulan aku sedang mengembangkan ion untuk dijadikan energi sebagai bahan bakar kendaraan. Aku bisa membantumu untuk kembali pulang ke masa depan."

Hanabi senang mendengarnya. Wajahnya berbinar-binar begitu.

"Wah, benarkah?"

"Benar. Kakekku sedang bereksperimen mengembangkan ion menjadi energi sekarang," sahut Naruto menatap ke arah Hanabi.

"Wah, hebat!" Hanabi tertawa senang."Kakek memang hebat!"

"Hehehe, biasa saja," Jiraiya tertawa malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hanabi tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum.

"Jadi, kapan kakek bisa menyelesaikan eksperimen kakek itu?" tanya Hanabi penasaran.

Jiraiya memegang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Aku rasa selesainya bisa saja dalam waktu tiga minggu ini."

"Hah, itu lama sekali, kek," Hanabi mendadak lesu lagi."Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang sampai kakek selesai membuat eksperimen itu? Aku bingung."

"Hm, kamu bisa saja tinggal di sini dulu, Hanabi," tawar Naruto.

"Oh iya, benar. Untuk sementara kamu tinggal di sini saja. Kamu bisa membantuku untuk cepat menyelesaikan eksperimen itu. Bagaimana?" pinta Jiraiya.

Hanabi terpaku mendengarnya. Naruto dan Jiraiya menatapnya penuh harapan.

Sedetik kemudian, Hanabi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan tinggal di sini dan aku akan membantu kakek."

"Bagus," sahut Jiraiya dan Naruto mengacungkan jempol bersamaan. Membuat Hanabi tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Hehehe, kalian benar-benar kompak."

"Tentu saja. Kami ini memang kompak," tukas Jiraiya dan Naruto bersamaan lagi.

Mereka tertawa bersama di rumah sederhana tersebut. Suasana menjadi menyenangkan sekali. Hanabi senang mendapatkan kenalan yang baik di tahun 2015 ini.

Untuk sementara waktu, Hanabi mendapatkan tempat tinggal. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto dan Jiraiya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2015 YEAR, KONOHA CITY, 20.30 P.M**

Sudah tiga minggu ini, Hanabi tinggal di rumah kakek Naruto. Selama tinggal di rumah kakek Naruto tersebut, Hanabi membantu membersihkan rumah seperti menyapu, mencuci piring, mengepel dan membantu Jiraiya dalam proyek energi ion itu. Hanabi dan Jiraiya semakin dekat dan akrab karena terlibat dalam proyek energi ion itu. Jiraiya sudah menganggap Hanabi sebagai cucunya sendiri. Hanabi senang dijadikan cucu angkat oleh Jiraiya.

Lalu Hanabi dan Naruto juga sudah menjadi teman yang sangat akrab. Mereka sering bercanda, bertengkar dan kadang-kadang juga mempelajari sesuatu hal. Hanabi belajar tentang berbagai hal tentang kehidupan di tahun 2015. Naruto mengajarinya dengan penuh semangat. Naruto juga belajar tentang kehidupan di masa depan dari sebuah teknologi yang dibawa oleh Hanabi yaitu komputer sebesar kartu remi yang menampilkan proyektor udara di atasnya. Teknologi itu bernama Mini Computer. Komputer yang memuat semua data dalam kapasitas tak terbatas. Hanabi menjelaskan kegunaan dan fungsi Mini Computer itu kepada Naruto. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Oh, begitu kegunaan dan fungsinya. Canggih sekali," sahut Naruto memperhatikan komputer mini itu di tangan kirinya."Aku ingin sekali membuat komputer yang bisa memunculkan proyektor udara seperti ini nantinya. Karena cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang ilmuwan."

"Oh, kamu ingin menjadi ilmuwan seperti kakekmu."

Naruto melirik Hanabi yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Ya," Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Hm, itu cita-cita yang sungguh hebat."

"Benar. Karena itulah aku terus belajar dengan keras agar cita-citaku itu tercapai. Rencananya setelah lulus SMA, aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan sains. Itulah tahap dasarnya, Hanabi."

Hanabi mendengarkan perkataan Naruto dengan seksama. Naruto memang laki-laki yang sangat pintar dan pantang menyerah. Dia terus belajar dan belajar untuk mencapai tujuan hidupnya yaitu menjadi ilmuwan. Dia terus melangkah maju meskipun tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi. Dia yatim piatu. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal dunia karena kebakaran hebat di sebuah laboratorium. Orang tuanya juga seorang ilmuwan. Karena itulah membuat Naruto ingin menjadi ilmuwan. Dia ingin membuat sebuah teknologi yang dapat bermanfaat bagi kehidupan.

Malam yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit yang gelap. Bulan tidak tampak. Suasana sangat hening saat Hanabi dan Naruto sedang duduk di lantai, tepatnya di balkon kamar Naruto.

Sejenak Hanabi menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit sana. Memandang langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Naruto pun ikut memandang bintang-bintang tersebut.

"Indah sekali. Baru pertama kali aku melihat bintang-bintang sebanyak ini di langit," sahut Hanabi tertawa lebar.

Naruto melirik Hanabi.

"Memangnya di masa depan sana, kamu tidak pernah melihat bintang-bintang sebanyak ini?"

Hanabi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak pernah. Soalnya di masa depan, banyak dipenuhi dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Sehingga langit tidak terlihat lagi karena terhalang oleh sinar lampu warna-warni yang terpancar dari puncak gedung-gedung," jelas Hanabi tanpa melihat Naruto."Meskipun peradaban telah maju pesat di zaman itu, tapi semua orang merasa bosan dengan kehidupan perkotaan yang terlalu glamour. Mereka menginginkan kehidupan yang sangat indah seperti di abad 21 ini. Di mana hutan masih ada dan di malam harinya bisa memandang bintang-bintang di langit. Itu sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi bertemu dengan seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidup kita nanti. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika melihat bintang bersama orang yang kita cintai."

Naruto terpana mendengar perkataan Hanabi itu. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, kamu benar, Hanabi."

Naruto kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke atas langit. Ia menekukkan dua tangannya dan disanggahkan di belakang lehernya. Ia ingin menikmati keindahan malam ini bersama temannya yang berasal dari masa depan ini.

Lalu Jiraiya pun muncul dan segera menghampiri Hanabi dan Naruto yang sedang bercengkerama di balkon kamar itu.

"Ternyata kalian ada di sini," tegur Jiraiya yang berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto dan Hanabi.

Naruto dan Hanabi menoleh ke arah Jiraiya secara bersamaan.

"Ah, kakek," kata Naruto yang merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Jiraiya. Padahal dia ingin menikmati malam indah ini hanya bersama Hanabi.

"Ada apa, Kakek?" tanya Hanabi yang bingung.

Jiraiya menyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Hanabi.

"Energi ion sudah berhasil aku ciptakan."

Naruto dan Hanabi terpaku mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, Hanabi meledak kegirangan.

"WAH, YANG BENAR, KEK?" seru Hanabi langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Iya, Hanabi."

"BAGUUUS! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA PULANG KE MASA DEPAN! TERIMA KASIH, KAKEK!"

Secara refleks, Hanabi menggenggam tangan Jiraiya. Ia tertawa penuh kegembiraan. Jiraiya tersenyum simpul sambil memegang puncak rambut Hanabi.

"Sama-sama, Hanabi."

Sementara itu, Naruto memasang wajah kusutnya karena mendengar Hanabi akan pulang ke masa depan. Entah mengapa hatinya tidak senang mendengar semua ini.

Naruto memegang dada kirinya yang sangat berdebar-debar. Sesuatu berdetak dengan aneh. Entah apa yang terjadi.

'Ada apa denganku,' batin Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2015 YEAR, KONOHA CITY, 23.45 P.M**

"Kamu benar-benar mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Naruto saat menghadap Hanabi yang sudah berdiri di dekat mobil mesin waktu itu. Mereka berada di halaman depan rumah sekarang.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku harus segera pulang ke masa depan. Pasti saat ini keluargaku sangat mencemaskan aku," jawab Hanabi sambil tersenyum.

Naruto memandang wajah Hanabi lekat-lekat. Raut wajahnya sangat kusut. Kedua mata birunya meredup. Sepertinya ia merasa sedih karena teman baiknya ini akan pulang ke masa sebenarnya.

GREP!

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk leher Hanabi. Hanabi kaget bukan main. Sedangkan Jiraiya terdiam di belakang Naruto dan Hanabi. Ia menyaksikan perpisahan ini dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca.

Hanabi membulatkan kedua matanya saat Naruto memeluknya dengan erat. Naruto tidak ingin melepaskannya dan tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu memelukku?" kata Hanabi yang bingung dan heran.

Naruto terus memeluk Hanabi. Ia terdiam sebentar. Hanabi menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan sabar.

"Jangan pergi, Hanabi. Jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Naruto dengan lirih."Karena aku menyukaimu."

DEG!

Hanabi sangat kaget setelah mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit.

"A-apa? Ka-kamu menyukai aku?"

"Iya, Hanabi. Aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Karena itu jangan tinggalkan aku. Tetaplah tinggal di sini bersamaku."

Kedua mata Hanabi menyipit sayu.

"Tapi, Naruto. Aku harus pulang. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Sebab ini bukan zamanku yang sebenarnya. Itu akan mengubah sejarah yang sudah ada. Jadi, biarkan aku pergi."

Hanabi melepaskan rangkulan tangan Naruto dari lehernya. Naruto terperanjat.

"Hanabi..."

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku harus tetap pergi. Selamat tinggal."

Hanabi segera masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Naruto sangat panik saat Hanabi mulai menghidupkan mesin waktu itu.

GOOOONG!

Bersamaan itu, muncullah lubang hitam yang berputar-putar spiral. Lalu menyedot mobil yang dikendarai oleh Hanabi. Naruto tersentak dan memanggil Hanabi sekeras mungkin di antara putaran angin kencang akibat efek lubang hitam.

"HANABIIIII!" teriak Naruto sekeras mungkin dan menggema di tempat itu.

Mobil itu pun ditelan oleh lubang hitam. Kemudian segera menghilang begitu saja dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku di tempat dengan kedua mata biru berkaca-kaca dan Jiraiya yang juga terpaku di tempat.

"Hanabi...," tanpa sadar Naruto menitikkan air matanya."Aku mencintaimu."

Kini tempat itu kembali sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara-suara jangkrik yang bernyanyi di tengah malam yang larut. Bintang-bintang pun tidak tampak lagi. Langit gelap gulita tanpa ada yang menghiasinya. Alam ikut bersedih bersama Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Hanabi sudah pergi ke masa depan. Dia tidak akan kembali lagi ke tahun 2015.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2099 YEAR, KONOHA CITY, 17.00 P.M**

Hanabi memasang wajah kusutnya saat menatap wajah yang berada di depannya ini. Wajah seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang selalu menampilkan senyumannya yang mempesona sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga matahari kepada Hanabi. Seorang laki-laki yang dijodohkan dengan Hanabi melalui komputer perjodohan. Nama laki-laki itu adalah Sabaku Sasori.

Mereka bertemu di taman kota Konoha, tepat di dekat air mancur dengan patung walikota pertama yang bernama Senju Hashirama. Tempat itu cukup sunyi. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

"Jadi, kamu yang bernama Sasori itu?" tanya Hanabi masih bertampang kusut. Ia menerima bunga pemberian Sasori itu.

Sasori mengangguk dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Ya, betul sekali. Akulah Sasori. Orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi pasanganmu di masa depan nanti," ujar Sasori bergaya sok keren."Walaupun kecocokan kita cuma 90 %. Tapi, perasaanku padamu tetap 100 % kok. Aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu."

Sasori mendekat ke arah Hanabi. Hanabi terperanjat ketika Sasori semakin berjalan ke arahnya.

"AYO, KITA BERPELUKAN!" sahut Sasori lagi sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah Hanabi. Hanabi panik setengah mati.

"WAAAAAA!"

DUAAAK!

Seseorang menendang Sasori sampai jatuh terguling di atas rerumputan. Hingga Sasori pun pingsan di tempat seketika.

Hanabi bengong di tempat melihat Sasori sudah terkapar tak berdaya di rerumputan.

"Lho, Sasori?" Hanabi bingung setengah mati."Siapa yang barusan menendang Sasori sih?"

"Aku yang menendangnya, Hanabi."

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi itu. Hanabi kaget sekali karena ia sangat mengenal suara itu.

"Eh, suara itu?"

Secara refleks, Hanabi menoleh ke arah asal suara tadi.

Tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Berpakaian serba kasual. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang Hanabi.

Hanabi kaget lagi dibuatnya.

"NA-NARUTO!"

Ternyata laki-laki itu adalah Naruto. Hanabi tidak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa datang ke zaman ini. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

"Hanabi, ternyata kamu ada di sini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Akhirnya ketemu juga," sahut Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Hanabi ternganga sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana caranya kamu sampai ke sini? Yang aku tahu kalau di tahun 2015, mesin waktu belum diciptakan. Tapi, kok bisa sih kamu datang kemari?"

Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"Aku berhasil menciptakan mesin waktu bersama kakekku."

"Eh, menciptakan mesin waktu?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat dan menunjukkan sebuah jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya kepada Hanabi.

"Inilah mesin waktunya, Hanabi."

Hanabi memperhatikan jam tangan yang merupakan mesin waktu. Jam tangan dengan desain yang masih sederhana.

"Hah? Jam tangan ini adalah mesin waktu?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Ya, dengan cara ini aku bisa menemuimu lagi. Walaupun masih dalam tahap percobaan, tapi mesin waktu berbentuk jam tangan ini, mampu membawaku untuk menemuimu, Hanabi," Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Hanabi. Lalu ia memegang tangan Hanabi.

"Naruto..."

"Aku merindukanmu, Hanabi. Aku sangat menyukaimu," Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Hanabi dengan erat."Apakah kamu mau menjadi pacarku?"

Hanabi tertegun ketika Naruto sekali lagi mengutarakan cintanya. Ternyata Naruto benar-benar menyukainya. Sampai nekad melewati ruang dan waktu menuju ke tahun 2099, hanya untuk menemui dirinya. Bahkan berusaha menciptakan mesin waktu dalam bentuk sederhana. Naruto benar-benar sudah menjadi ilmuwan sekarang.

Naruto terus memandangi wajah Hanabi. Ia menunggu jawaban Hanabi dengan sabar.

Sedetik kemudian, Hanabi tersenyum. Ia mengangguk.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku mau menjadi pacarmu karena aku juga menyukaimu."

Naruto tertawa senang mendengarnya. Secara langsung ia memeluk pundak Hanabi.

GREP!

Hanabi juga membalas pelukan Naruto. Ia juga tertawa senang.

"Hanabi, akhirnya kamu menyadari perasaanku."

"Iya, Naruto. Maafkan aku ya waktu itu aku menolakmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang, akhirnya kamu menerimaku. Terima kasih, Hanabi. Aku sangat menyukaimu."

"Iya, aku juga menyukaimu."

Mereka pun berpelukan di sore hari yang indah di taman kota Konoha. Kota yang megah di tengah peradaban yang sangat maju. Kota yang penuh dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Sehingga tidak tampak langit biru jika dipandang dari arah bawah. Kota masa depan di mana Hanabi tinggal sekarang.

Kini Naruto dan Hanabi sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka bersatu selamanya tanpa dihalangi oleh waktu lagi. Karena cinta tidak akan pernah dilekang oleh zaman.

Pujaan hati dari masa depan sudah diraih Naruto lewat perjalanan waktu. Sungguh usaha yang sangat mengesankan. Mengejar cinta ke masa depan sudah tercapaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TAMAT-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request buat BLU KIRA update nih!**

 **Mohon maaf ya, jika lama banget cerita ini saya update. Soalnya nggak ada paket internet sebulan dan nggak ada ide sama sekali waktu itu. Tapi, baru sekarang ide itu mulai muncul lagi setelah membaca sebuah komik. Nah, dari komik tersebut, cerita ini tercipta juga.**

 **Kenapa tentang genre scifi lagi sih? Hehehe, saya itu memang suka dengan genre scifi kayak gini. Jadi, mohon maaf ya jika ada beberapa dari fic yang saya buat itu mengandung unsur scifi. Soalnya saya suka membuat tema cerita yang tak biasa. Kayak ada unsur teknologi, masa depan, luar angkasa dan apa saja mengenai hal-hal yang tak biasa. Pasti bakal saya masukkan ke dalam cerita tersebut.**

 **Oke, bagaimana menurutmu tentang cerita ini? Berikan komentarmu melalui review ya!**

 **Saya akan update semua permintaan fic kalian satu persatu. Ditunggu aja ya. Pasti bakal saya buat dan langsung saya update jika selesai.**

 **Maaf ya, jika terlalu lama. Soalnya saya sibuk. Hehehe...**

 **Tertanda Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Cerita selesai dibuat pada hari Kamis, 3 September 2015. Pada pukul 20.10 WIB.**

 **FINISH...**


End file.
